


In Lieu of Detention

by mfish



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creative Punishments, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Headmistress McGonagall is done with their shit, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pre-Relationship, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfish/pseuds/mfish
Summary: Professors Potter and Malfoy are at it again. Headmistress McGonagall has a plan.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	In Lieu of Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge for March.

“Gentlemen,” Headmistress McGonagall greeted, expression stern and foreboding. “I heard from Madam Pince about the…commotion in the library earlier. Need I remind you that as professors of this school, you are expected to comport yourselves in an upstanding and professional manner at all times.” Her eyes narrowed. “Especially in front of students.”

Even though Draco hated getting reprimanded, scoldings like this by the headmistress were depressingly common. Him and Potter were constantly lobbing insults and snarky comments at one another, often to the gleeful approval of nearby students. And it’s not as if Draco intended to call Potter a bungling nincompoop with appalling hair in front of those fourth-years, but there’s just something about Potter’s presence that makes him forget there’s anyone else around. 

McGonagall placed a saffron-yellow rag on the desk before them. “I seem to recall warning you that should such a display of public puerility occur again, I would take measures to put an end to it.” She gestured to the rag. “That will take you to the village of Penuwch, where you will spend this weekend – together – while you endeavour to work out all this…tension between you,” she finished with a slight grimace. 

“I – what – tension?” Potter stuttered like a fool, a curious flush spreading across his face. He looked almost…caught. Draco tried not to read too deeply into it, his own insides wobbling at the thought of spending two days alone with Potter.

“Indeed, Professor Potter. Now, if you'd both kindly grab hold of this portkey and leave my office immediately," she said, pulling a scroll towards her.

Apprehensive and flustered, they obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Much obliged. <3


End file.
